The Original Plan
by EmilyWrites19
Summary: Spinoff of 3x20. What if Lucien didn't hit Klaus's car to try to kill Klaus and Haley? What if he had plans to go after Rebekah instead? Sorry, bad at summaries.


Chapter 1 –

This is an AU from Season 3 episode 20. Hope you like!

Klaus hands Haley the phone in his pocket that's currently vibrating. The phone is receiving a call from Elijah. Klaus smirks, "Ask him yourself." Haley grabs the phone in smiles. She moves her thumb to accept the call when everything goes black.

Lucien's black SUV smashes into the passenger side of Klaus's car. At the end of the wreckage Lucien's car is flipped once and completely totaled, and Klaus's car is smashed in on the passenger side. There is glass and smoke everywhere. Lucien is the first to emerge, the side of his face is a little bloody, but there are no open injuries. Lucien looks around he sees Haley, she is laying about 10 feet away from the accident with what looks to be part of a wooden fence in her chest. He shrugged, well at least she was taken care of. Minutes later Lucien hears groaning coming from Klaus's car. Finally! Klaus begins to stir and limps out of the driver's seat. He locks eyes on Haley when all of a sudden Lucien flashed in front of him.

Lucien smirked, "Nik! I was hoping to run into you!" Lucien said with fake enthusiasm in his voice. He gives Niklaus a playful wink and then punches him with enough force that makes Niklaus slam into the back of his car. Niklaus was still dazed from the car accident and struggled to recover. "Oh, come now Nik! It's no fun if it's eay!" Lucien said and laughed. Lucien bent down so he could be eye level with Niklaus, "at least Camille went down swinging" He said with a smirk plastered on his face. Niklaus responded with rage and blindly threw a few punches at Lucien, and of course they all missed. Lucien shrugged, "and who knows maybe Rebekah will to!" He exclaimed.

Niklaus looked confused, "wha-", Lucien grabbed Niklaus by the face and smiled. "Well didn't Rebekah's picture burn? Well that's what we were going for. Should have been a sign of impending doom for your baby sister? Whatever. We'll have fun together" Lucien said with a sing-song tune.

Niklaus became enraged "you won't touch Reb-" was all he got out before Lucien easily snapped his neck and Niklaus fell to the floor. Lucien kicked him to the side so he could open the trunk. He had to make sure that Rebekah was actually in the coffin. Lucien opened the trunk, and then the coffin. He smirked a little, perfect. The original sister was inside, and he could see that nasty mark on her arm that the strix did to make her go mad. Lucien closed the coffin and then the trunk. He walked around getting in the driver's seat. He turned on Niklaus's SUV lights appeared all over the dashboard. Man, Lucien was going to be lucky if he made it home. Lucien turned around and sped out of the crash scene as quickly as he arrived just as Haley began to stir.

Lucien drove back to his house, and parked the SUV in front of it. He was lucky he made it home with all the sputtering the engine was doing. Lucien doubted he'd ever be able to get the SUV started again. He shrugged didn't matter much to him though he could easily compel some human to get him a new car. Lucien opened up the trunk and easily pulled out the wooden coffin that Rebekah laid in. He smirked and brought it in his house. Van looked at Lucien, "Well judging by that coffin I'm going to guess everything went to plan?" He asked.

Lucien scoffed, "of course everything went to plan! I'm more powerful than an original now! I can do whatever I want and get away with it!" He said. Lucien placed the coffin down in his living room and opened it.

Van frowned, he didn't appreciate the show of power much. "Ok then. Well, what are you planning to do with her? How does this help the prophecy? The ancestors?" He asked.

Lucien laughed, "Oh Van the curious witch. Everything will be explained in a short time, but for now I'll tell you something. I'll make sure this prophecy goes well. I'll turn Rebekah against them and complete the family part of the prophecy. I'll also easily take care of the foe part. We'll just need a friend to take of Rebekah. Possibly Marcel himself? Eh, that has yet to be decided" Lucien said calmly. "Well for now I just want to see what this mark on her arm means?" Lucien said to Van. He lifted up Rebekah's arm to show Van the skull mark.

Van looked at Lucien curiously and then down at the mark. He walked over and rubbed his hand over the skull mark. "Hm, that's very interesting. A curse of some kind perhaps?"

Lucien just nodded in agreement and put Rebekah's arm down next to her. Lucien then reached into Rebekah's chest and pulled out the wooden dagger that was lodged in her heart. Lucien looked at Van, "Stay with her till she wakes. It should be a little while since she's been daggered for so long." Lucien said and grabbed the coffin to go store the coffin in his basement.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Rebekah woke up. Van was standing up watching the gray veins disappear from Rebekah's face and then they slowly began to fade from the rest of her body. "Lucien! She's waking up!" Van called and Lucien was by his side in moments. Van looked over at Lucien "Was there anything else you needed to know? The ancestors want me to do anything that will help you rid of the originals" Van stated.

Lucien shrugged, "Well It'd be best if you created a barrier around the house that would keep Rebekah here that'd be great." Lucien said with a smirk.

Van nodded, "Alright I'll head into the kitchen and consider it done!" Van walked off and began muttering some Latin or some other language Lucien couldn't understand.

Rebekah groaned as she woke up in the coffin. Her throat was dry, and she sat up seeing Lucien standing there made her confused. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked getting out of the coffin.


End file.
